1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in apparatus for collecting roe, capable of continuously removing roe without damage by chopping off the head of a fish in order to collect the roe of, for example, Alaska pollack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional apparatus for collecting roe is arranged so as to convey fish bodies on a conveyor belt, position the head ends of the fish bodies at a fixed position along the head-tail direction of the fish bodies on the conveyor, chop off the heads of the fish bodies, and press the abdomen of the decapitated fish bodies with a pressing member to remove the ovaries.
According to the prior art discussed above, the length in the head-tail direction of the head part of the fish bodies varies with the size of the fish bodies, and the chopping position differs, or the fish body may be chopped obliquely, to damage the ovaries, or removal of the ovaries may be unstable.